Forgotten
by Schlurp
Summary: 45 years after being changed, Bella lives comfortably in Forks with her new power: to erase memories. But when Emmett decides to "have some fun at school", knowing it will all be erased from the students minds, what havoc will ensue?
1. Bella the Strange and Edward the Tease

**A/N: I don't have much to say. Except to expect strang things from Emmett. Very, very strange things.**

Bella's POV

Emmett is an idiot. Okay, so he's actually pretty smart, but he was an idiot for talking me into doing this. Edward seemed to be bursting with excitement, Jasper had the most bewildering smile plastered onto his face, Alice was squealing every five minutes, Rosalie was to busy adjusting her hair and sunglasses to be excited, and Emmett could barely keep himself seated. Me? I'm nervous. Almost to the point of insanity. Why? you ask. Because I'm a vampire. A vampire with the power to erase memories. It's been 45 years since I was changed, and I've spent every minute with Edward. Each second has been beautiful; a dream, you could say. One huge, blissful dream.

But today, the close-knit Cullen family is splitting up all around the school, and letting our spirits loose. And by letting our spirits loose, I mean we'll be doing any insane thing we want. At the end of the day, I'll erase the last eight hours of every student and teacher's memory.

"Edward," I whined. "What if I miss a student? Or a teacher?" My mind wandered to the terrible consequences we would face if that happened.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Need me to distract you?" Edward said with a sly smile.

"As wonderful as that sounds," I laughed wistfully. "we have reached our destination. But maybe later."

I climbed out the car, taking a deep breath. _Calm down, Bella,_ I told myself. _Today is going to be fun. Let loose. By 3:00, no one will remember it. Start with Mr. Varner. Show him what fun is. Vampire style._

I heard the school bell scream to the students that the day had begun. I stepped onto the sidewalk and started walking toward Mr. Varner's dull classroom. Then an idea hit me. It pivoted an hurried toward the principal's office. I walked into the office, and smiled a sugary smile at the secretary.

"I need to speak to the principal. It's urgent!" I exclaimed, putting my mouth into perfect pout. "He really needs to hear this."

"Alright, hon.'. I'll tell him you're coming in," the secretary mumbled, obviously dazed. She waddled over towards his office. "Go on in, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I walked into the cramped room. "Hello, Mr. LeBlanc," I purred, trying to be seductive. I'm sure my attempts were far from astounding, but I certainly didn't have much experience in the seduction field.

He jumped, having not heard my entrance. He looked up into my eyes, trying to keep his thoughts focused. "Could I do announcements today? Please? By the way, that is an _amazing_ tie," I said, leaning closer to his face with every word. My fingers played with his tie and collar. I let my breath flow onto his face, and unleashing the force of my eyes on him. He looked down; embarrassed that he had stared so long. I could have some fun with him.

"I know you always do the announcements, but if I do, you'll find a couple of very pretty girls at your house when you get home," I purred. He stood up, not having spoken a word the whole time. He was obviously moved by that last promise.

I sat down at the large oak desk. The microphone sat on the right side of the desk, beckoning for me to use it. It was 8:10. The fun started now.

Xx

"Hello, Forks High School," I began "This is Isabella Hale. **she's now pretending to be Rosalie's sister, as it would be creepy if people thought that she was dating her blood brother **Mr. LeBlanc happens to be sick today, so he asked me to do some of his daily tasks for him; such as announcements. At 2:30, we will need you all in the auditorium for a special announcement. All after-school activities have been canceled. I'll be making my rounds around the classrooms to make sure everything is going as it should. We will also have some new uh . . . student teachers today. Thank you. That is all."

I walked out of the cramped room and made my way past the flabbergasted secretary. I turned the corner, and started heading towards Mr. Varner's room. Though it had been many years since I was changed, Mr. Varner had kept on teaching. But with his old age of 86, came a strong wave of amnesia. Our secret was still safe.

I walked into the white-walled classroom, and made my way towards the front. Mr. Varner's wrinkled face crumpled in confusion, as to why his best student was smiling so mischievously and coming in late. I stopped at the desk of one of the other juniors, who had taken quite a fancy to me this year. Ironically, his name was Mike.

"Hey, Mikey. How are you doing this fine morning?" I purred, doing the exact same thing I had with Mr. LeBlanc. He looked, well, kinda dazzled. I placed my icy hand on his face. "I'm good. But I 'd be happier if we were alone," I teased him.

"Um . . . I . . . sure," he sputtered, a goofy grin lighting his face.

"Let me show you what fun is, Mike." I grabbed his hand and led him over to a corner. I placed my hands on his shoulder, and moved my face towards his. He hesitated to put his hand on my waist, but eventually did. I nuzzled his ear, and moved my hands to his hair. I ran my fingers through the shabby locks. He moved his hands south. In fact a bit _too _far south. That would have been embarrassing enough if we were alone, but when we were in front of everyone, it was plain humiliating.

"Oh, so you really want to have fun?" I stuck my tongue out and licked his face. Not in a puppy-dog kind of way, but in an I-IS-HORNY! kind of way. He shivered involuntarily. For some strange reason, I don't think it was from the chill. At that moment, Edward stepped through the doorway. "Here is fun, Mike," I stepped over to Edward and laid my mouth on his. I let the kiss become wild, and ran my fingers through Edward's bronze hair. The silky texture of hair and decadent taste of his kiss left me breathless, even though air wasn't a necessity.

"Now that's fun, Mike," said Edward. He looked smugly over at him, and then turned to me. "I'll be over in Mrs. Dower's room is you want to have some more fun."

"Hmm . . . I may have to take you up on that. Bye, Edward. I love you!" I felt my grin crumple at the sight of Edward leaving.

I moved over to the stereo, and found the closest big hits station. _Paralyzer _by Finger Eleven was on. I shoved all the books and papers off Mr. Varner's desk, jumped up, and began to dance. They were quick and sharp movements, interrupted by long, lulling ones. Mr. Varner stared at me in horror. The girls gave me scowls, do to the fact that most of the boys' stares were headed in my direction. The song ended with me in a careful dip.

"Bye, everyone!" I chirped as I skipped out of the room. It was time to go see what trouble Edward had made.

xx

Edward's POV

I walked into the dreariest classroom in the school. It could only belong to one person: Mrs. Dower. And it could only be one subject: math. How frightening.

I had just seen Bella in some sort of flirtatious mode. I had seen it before (even had it used upon myself a few times), and had seen the effects. Jacob Black had no chance against this woman. She was beautiful, and absolutely tempting when she was like this. It was like offering rich ham to a man who had eaten bread for a decade. It hurt to tear myself away from her, but I knew that if I didn't break the kiss, I'd never get anything done today. Even looking in her direction distracted me. I often spent hours upon hours gazing at her magnificent face.

The awkward silence was broken when I spoke up and asked, "Mrs. Dower, how much do you weigh? Because the other teachers say that you _used_ to be 135, but after Mr. Farley left you, you gained over 100 pounds. But it looks like you gained more," I said. The girls beside me snickered. "Well, maybe even 150, but don't hold me to it. But seriously, must you eat ice cream 24/7? I can easily say that it isn't doing wonders for your gluts or love handles." I found myself laughing also, but was interrupted by some very, very loud thinking.

_Edward is so hot. Maybe I should ask him out. If he's all daring right now, maybe he'll take a ride on the wild side with me!_ the girl next to me named Abby practically growled in her mind.

"Hey, Eddie. I was thinking maybe we could do something tomorrow night. Maybe dinner in Port Angeles," she said boldly, this time out loud. "Or we could just go straight to my place." As she winked, I had to restrain myself from shuddering.

"Sure, Abby," I purred playfully. "But I don't think I can wait until tomorrow. Why don't we go somewhere more private? I don't think I want everyone else watching us."

She was excited by this thought. "Okay, Eddie. Where to?" she squealed.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Most humans would never love us (except for Bella) and just find themselves attracted to us because of our looks. Some were genuinely clever and kind, but most were shallow as a shower **(heehee, I love Curse Of Curves)** I grabbed her hand and towed her out of the room, and into the janitor's closet. Most wouldn't consider it romantic, but Abby obviously thought it was amazing.

"How's this?" I growled playfully. I pulled her into my arms, and intertwined my fingers in her hair. I wished Bella was in my arms, instead of this random girl. As if on cue, Bella opened the door. "I missed you, beautiful."

She strode over towards the two of us, putting herself into my waiting arms. "I missed you too. It's just not the same without you," she whispered, but loud enough for Abby to hear. I pulled her face up to mine. As I pulled her closer, I realized Abby was still with us.

"Goodbye!" I chirped, closing the door on her. But before it was closed completely, I added, "And only Bella can call me Eddie."

**A/N: To clarify what you all are thinking, Bella and Edward are not cheating on each other. They've planned this out and have agreed that it is only teasing the humans.**

**Review. I dare you. :)**


	2. Jasper the Funkadelic and Alice the Emo

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! I've been focusing so much on my other story _Games Are For Children_ (which I would like you to read and review) that I forgot to post anything here. Hope this chapter fullfils all of your expectations.**

**Alice's POV**

I skipped lightly to front office, bursting with joy. The secretary would get quite a surprise today. Luckily, it would be a good one. Well, I guess that could be interpreted by whether you like-- never mind. I had picked out every single thing I would do today, and eliminated any problems that could have ruined it. Mrs. Gall would wake up tomorrow a brand new woman. She would feel more . . . at home with the teenagers. I had a whole bag of make-up, hair do-dads, and even hair dye. I also had some other things in that bag of mine, but getting arrested isn't in my best interest.

"Hello, Mrs. Gall. How are you today?" I said, making my voice as silky as I could muster. My eyes became wide with feigned innocence.

"I'm fine, Alice. Why aren't you in class, dear? Do you need a pass?" she questioned, eyeing my over-stuffed bag.

"I needed to come talk to you. I had a brilliant idea last night." When she didn't give any guesses, I sang, "A makeover!"

She gasped and started to protest. Her eyes grew huge with fear, though she hadn't even seen the inside of my bag. But before she had uttered a word, I grabbed her thin wrist, and dragged her toward the bathroom. I plopped her into a small swiveling chair I had set up prior to my visit to the office. I took out a dozen shades of lipstick, about ten colors of eye-shadow, and a can of black hair-dye. I also took out a tranquilizer gun. The silver barrel glinted in the fluorescent light.

"A- Alice . . . what are you doing with that?" she managed to say, while pointing to the small gun I carried.

"Just lie back, Mrs. Gall. You'll wake up a new woman. But be ready, it might hurt when I shoot you."

Xx

I did it. I transformed our elderly secretary into a gothic teenager. And a good-looking one at that! I shook her shoulder, in hopes that she would wake up so she could see her new face. The best part was that she wouldn't remember who the angel was that made her look so good!

"Wh-what happened?" she gurgled, not yet aware of what had happened.

"It's Alice, Mrs. Gall. Would you like to see the brand new you?" I squealed. I could help but let my excitement bubble out.

She stood up clumsily and turned to the mirror. Then she screamed. Loudly. "What did you do to me?" she shrieked. She grabbed her black hair, and let her mouth fall into a giant hole. Her eyes scanned over the gothic make-up. The black lipstick was caked onto her thin lips, and a fake lip ring grabbed her attention. The layers upon layer of eyeliner made her look like raccoon. I had actually pierced her ears. Three times. Long metal chains hung down from her lobes, and were getting tangled in her thick locks of newly-dyed hair.

"What did you do to me, Alice! I look like . . what do the kids call it? Oh yeah; emo! I'm ruined!" she screamed at me. Her cheeks were growing black too because of the way her tears ran through the eye make-up.

I turned on my heels, letting Mrs. Gall wallow in her grief on her own. She should be grateful for what I did for her!

"Mission accomplished," I muttered as I started my search for Rosalie.

xx

**Jasper's POV**

I glided soundlessly down the deserted hall, ready to hide if someone came out of a classroom. The 99 cent can in my pocket just begged to be used, and I would be more than glad to do so. I stepped into Mr. Armani's classroom, trying to look like the innocent little child I was. He frowned, muttering something about being tardy for the first time. The students "oohed" and "ahhed" at this. One of the girls took in my appearance with greedy eyes, trying to smile in a way that she thought would entice me. Being the manly man that I am, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Kungfu ninja powa! Taste my strings of fury, dark sorcerer!" I shrieked to the unsuspecting teacher. I pulled out the can and sprayed Silly String all over the classroom. There was a small _pfft_ as it squirted its last string. "Your math abilities are no match for my kungfu badness!" I crowed before pulling out the second can. "Your land will be taken over by my army of super-duper ninjas and silly strings of righteousness, bringing every monkey to justice!"

It was time for step number two. I pulled a blue plastic potato gun, and felt a devilish grin spread across my face. The power pumped steadily in my fingers. "Asta la vista, math geekos! I shall annihilate you with my potato fury!" I aimed the gun at the girl who had been eyeing me. Let's see how sexy she thinks I am after this! I pulled the trigger, hoping to see her fall to the floor in potato pain, yet no potatoes came.

"Uh oh," I whimpered. This was not supposed to happen. Where was the potato pain? I wanted to see potato pain! I was unhappy, that was for sure. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Mr. Armani. For my last step, I jumped onto his desk and shouted, "Does that make you HORNY?"

I walked out of the classroom, not exactly satisfied, but it would do. "Beat that, Emmett," I murmured to myself as I shut the door. I bet he wouldn't.

xx

**A/N: Well?**


	3. Emmett the Sexy and Rosalie

**A/N: I love reviews.**

**If you don't learn anything from this story, remember that.**

xx

**Rosalie's POV**

I must really love Emmett if I'm doing this. A girl like me should be shopping with Alice in Paris. But no, I'm at grubby little Forks High, humoring my immature husband. The man is over 65 years old. He needs to get a hobby. And my plan wasn't even that good. I'd be teasing the humans for a couple of hours. Joy.

The eyes of many dumbfounded students greeted me as I walked into Mrs. Adam's classroom. I had never been late for class before, and certainly not walked in on the middle of a Socratic seminar. I grimaced at the bulging eyes of Mark Shawnley, who was taking in my body, sheathed in a white miniskirt and pink halter top.

"Hmmm . . . a Socratic seminar. Looks fun! Mind if I pick a new subject? Okay!" I chirped, answering my own question. "How about we discuss who thinks I should kiss Mark?" No hands were raised except for Mark's. Maybe these people were smarter than I thought. "How about I just take all of the guys with me into the closet?" I said alluringly, making my voice silky and drip with honey. The boys looked like a dog about to get a very large bone.

"Well, let's go then!" I said, completely leaving the girls alone in the dust. They regarded me with glares. I pushed all of the guys into the closet, and squeezing myself in last. If this went well, I wouldn't need any material.

I fingered the hem of my shirt, playing with it just to drive them crazy. "I'm flashing . . ." In a blindingly fast motion, I pulled it up to my collar bone, but pulled down too quickly for them to see anything. "I'm not!"

I did the same over and over, watching them grow frustrated with my actions.

"Flashing . . . not."

"Lookie! Oh, it's gone . . . "

"Flashing . . . not."

"Just show us your damn chest already!" one screamed. I walked over to him, wagging my finger in his face. "You shouldn't have said that."

xx

(7:00 that night)

"Breaking News! After an inspection of his body and the room, we found that a young boy had been pushed through a wall earlier . . ."

xx

**Emmett's POV**

Could Einstein have thought of anything more wicked? Probably not, but then again, Einstein hadn't been to college eight times.

"Hey, girls," I said to the class of dumbfounded freshman girls. It was fifth hour P.E., and on each face was plastered the dumbest expression. And none of the faces were as beautiful as Rosalie's. The dull ache in my unbeating heart quickly vanished when I thought of the antics she had gotten into. Though it was probably brilliant, I couldn't wait for her to see what stuff I had thought of. This would be fun.

I jumped onto a scratched and unused desk, carrying a stereo. I popped in a c.d. I had bought for today. The beat started and the melody soon wound its way in. The look on every girls' face was priceless. I started singing the lyrics as every jaw dropped down.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

I had ripped off my shirt at the beginning, to go along with the disturbing lyrics. And to top it off, I was working one of those pink boas. Every single eye was glued to the muscles of my chest. Who could blame them?

I was too amused by the dumbfounded expressions of the girls' to notice Rosalie walk in.

"Nicely done, Emmett," she whispered into my ear seductively. "Are you too sexy for your pants too?

**A/N: Yeah, it was kind of icky, but I couldn't resist! It just too much fun to pass up.**

**Review. I dare you. :)**


End file.
